A conventional powder and granular material feed apparatus has been proposed in which a rotary body is formed by erecting an outer tube on a bottom plate, supporting an inner tube above the bottom plate via a powder and granular material discharge clearance, providing a through hole in the center of the bottom plate, fitting a boss to an upright rotary shaft that penetrates the through hole, providing a cap on an upper portion of the boss, and providing a set of central rotary blades on the bottom plate via the boss, an annular passage being formed between the inner and outer tubes by bringing a tubular outer edge of the rotary body close to an inner periphery of the outer tube, and powder and granular material discharged from the powder and granular material discharge clearance is discharged through a powder and granular material discharge port formed in the annular passage (Patent Document 1).
In the powder and granular material feed apparatus having this configuration, the supplied powder and granular material is dried by feeding dry air into the interior from an outer peripheral portion of the outer tube.
Further, a powder and granular material drying apparatus has been proposed in which is configured such that a drying subject material and hot air are supplied into a tubular drying case main body from an outer peripheral side face of the case main body, an upward swirling flow is generated in the case main body by rotating blades provided in a bottom portion of the case main body such that the drying subject material and the hot air are separated in a drying material separation case provided in an upper portion of the case main body, whereupon the drying subject material is discharged from the separation case (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-278453
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-4377